PAIF
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Sakura porfin lo ha logrado! ahora Sasuke podrá ser suyo jojojo!. Veamos que pasa cuando Naruto se mete de por medio. Shonen-ai. SasuNaru!


**PAIF: Pócima de Amor. Made In: Yamanaka's Flower**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

Esta vez que por nada no fallaría, tenía el plan perfecto, sabía como ejecutarlo.. ahora... Sasuke no se escaparía de Sakura porque Sakura quería a Sasuke y Sakura tendría a Sasuke sea como sea y para eso... esperó por dos largos meses, la preaparación de una "pócima" de amor, cosa recomendada por Ino que decidió que pelearse por un chico eran taaan problemático que dejó de hacerlo para pasar más tiempo con su equipo... en fin; la rubia había oído de la mezcla de diferentes plantas que ayudaban a la hormonita del amor, dormida, a despertarse y caer sobre quien sea que esté delante... Sakura, obviamente, ilusionada le dijo que le preparé dicha pócima, Ino no se negó... sería divertido ver si funcionaba o no.

El punto es que dicha pócima que Ino llamó "Pócima de Amor. Made in: Yamanaka's Flower" tardaría mucho en ser preparada por lo que la pelirosa esperó, no tan paciéntemente, los dos meses necesarios, aunque en realidad solo se necesitaba de un mes y medio, pero a Ino le gustaba molestar a su amiga por lo que terminó en dos meses... hoy por fin el agonizamiento de Sakura terminaba.. hoy por fin su amado Sasuke se enamoraría de ella y estarían juntos por y para siempre hasta que sean alimentito de gusanitos.

Era un día bastante caluroso... Kakashi no llegaba, ninguna novedad a estas alturas. Los tres, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estaban descansando, tratando de no derretire o cocinarse con tanto calor que hacía, aunque en realidad la pelirrosa no hacía más que anhelar la hora en darle a Sasuke su preciada Pócima de Amor. Made in: Yamanaka's Flower.

- Ahh! Moo~... Sasuke-Teme!.. convídame un poco de tu agua, que me muero de sed! - Un caluriento Naruto rogaba a su pelinegro amigo un poco de su H2O vital en estos momentos

- Usuratonkachi... te dije que No!. No es mi culpa que por inconciente hayas terminado toda tu agua - pero como siempre, su arísco amigo, si es que podía llamarlo así, no cedería así tan fácil, después de todo hacía tanta calor que... más que ser malo o bueno con Naruto... era un asunto más de supervivencia, no creería que podría estar un momento sin agua

- Temee! no vez que muerooo!!?...- En un acto desesperado el rubo se lanzó, literalmente, sobre la botella de agua de su pelinegro amigo, cosa que resultó en el líquido esparcido por doquier pues el torpe rubito no habia calculado bien su aterrizaje

- Argh! Dobe! mira lo que hiciste! - Más que preocuparse por su ropa mojada, se preocupaba en como recuperaría el líquido vital... tendría que exprimir la ropa antes de que se caliente.. pués ya n serviría si el agua estuviera atemperada

- Naruto! deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun!! - aunque a la pelirrosa esta situación se le cayó como anillo en el dedo, no dejaria pasar esta oportunidad - Ten, Sasuke-kun te convido de mi agua - corriendo derribó a Naruto hacía un lado, para así poder extender su mano con la botella que contenía la PAIF (Pócima de Amor. Made in: Yamanaka's Flower -3-U xD)

Ni tardo ni perezeso el Uchiha tomó la botella, sonriéndo triunfante al ver la exclamación de "Oooohhh!!" de Naruto, como le encantaba ver sufrir al dobe. Bebió el contenido lentamente, al menos eso parecía para Sakura que veía como el moreno de su vida la bebía con demasiada lentitud... como saboreándola!

- Mooo~ Sakura-chaaaan! - un rubio con grandes lagrimones en los ojazos azules corre para abrazar a la pelirrosa, quejándose de que él también quería un poco de la agua de su compañera. Pero como siempre, tan torpe, terminó por empujar a Sakura... quedando la chica tirada el piso justo a tiempo en que los negros ojos de Sasuke seposaban sobre los celestes de Naruto. Sakura solo quería morir.

- Es imposible que la pócima funcione!... además.. Sasuke-kun no puede enamorarse de alguien de su mismo géneroo....- pensaba esperanzada la pelirrosa, pero toda su tonta esperanza se derrumbó con solo dos palabras

- Te Amo - el Uchiha tenía fuertemente abrazado a Naruto que no sabía que hacer. Desde cuando que su amigo lo quería tanto?... pobre criatura u.u.

- Ah! Sasuke! que hacees!... deja de abrazarmeee!...- el ruibo, que ya se sintió algo incómodo por la extraña situación no hacía más que revolverse en su lugar tratando de salir del demandando abrazo

-Io... Sakura..- Oh! pero miren.. ya llegó Kakashi-sensei! - Qué pasa aquí?

-Temeee! te digo que ya bastaaa!... que rayos te pasa!... deja de besarme el cuello!.. mmm.. Sasuke~!... no metas las manos ahí... ahh... están frías... ahm... Temee!! - y bueno... Naruto se encontraba tan indeciso, no lograba definir si le gustaba o no lo que su amigo hacía con él.

- Porque parece que Sasuke le hace las cosas Icha Icha a Naruto? - observa como sus alumnos dramatizaban su libro favorito

Y bueno, Sakura está en blanco, no pudiendo creer como había terminado todo, su plan no había salido como lo esperaba, ahora Sasuke-kun hacía con Naruto lo que le hubiera gustado que le haga a ella... bueno niña, así es la vida, se gana o se pierde. Lamento decirte que de tantas veces que pierdes, Naruto tiene una larga y placentera nochechita junto a Sasuke que no desperdicía oportunidad para hacer Icha Icha Stuff con su rubio violable.

**Owari~**


End file.
